


Change Of Plans

by goldenkc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy stydia, scira being proud of fluffy boyfriend!stiles, so. much. fluff., they're adorable and i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: Stiles and Lydia finally have some time for a normal teenage date, but when something comes up, Stiles is always willing to accommodate for his girl.





	

“Lydia!” Stiles shouted into her house, letting himself in with the key hidden atop the swing set on the porch. “Babe, are you home?”

“Yeah!” she shouted back from where Stiles presumed to be her room, followed by soft groaning noises.

He jogged up the stairs to get to her room, knocking lightly on her door. She opened it with a smile, all dolled up in a beautiful red floral summer dress and a complicated up-do.

“Are you alright?” his eyebrows furrowed in concern at her poorly hidden discomfort--the kind not many would have noticed unless they paid as much attention to her as he did.

“I'm great. Nothing I can't handle,” she said, her slight tone change suggesting otherwise.

“Woah,” he put his hand on her waist to stop her from leaving the room. “Talk to me. What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong--” She cut herself off, seeing her boyfriend's disbelieving expression. “Fine. If you must know, I've started my period this morning. I have cramps, but I'll live. Can we go now?”

She went to leave her room, Stiles' arms stopping her once again. “No, hey, we don't have to. If you're not up for it, we don't have to go out.” He had planned a little cliché date for them--a picnic in the park--to make up for the lack of normalcy around their town.

“No,” Lydia insisted, dragging the word. “I don't want to be _that_ girlfriend. The world doesn't stop for--”

“It does for you,” he interrupted, backing her up and sitting her on the bench in front of her bed. “We can stay in. It's no trouble. I love hanging out with you.” Lydia attempted protesting, but that boy was stubborn. “We can have an indoor picnic, alright?”

He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, cheeks, nose, and jaw, getting some giggles out of her before he grabbed onto her uncomfortable heels and took them off for her. Then Stiles sat behind his girlfriend, taking out many bobbi pins and the braid she had done. Before getting back up, he pushed her long strawberry blonde her to the side, kissing the back of her neck and moving slowly to the side of her neck. Lydia let out a deep breath as he worked her sweet spot on her neck where a small bruise was sure to be forming shortly.

He stopped, unzipping the back of her dress to where she would be able to reach it without struggling. Then he stood, going for her dresser and grabbing a pale blue long sleeve shirt, and some light grey sweatpants. Stiles turned around, facing the grinning girl.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, not being able to hold back a small smile, himself.

“I'm just so lucky,” she shrugged.

He sighed happily, walking up to her with the clothes and dropping them in her lap. He kissed her, deeply but gently, and said, “Put these on. I'll set up downstairs.” Lydia nodded, whispering a thank you. “And wipe off the make-up.” She was about to say something when he said, “You don't need it, babe.”

He kissed her forehead, giving her privacy to change as he quickly pulled out his phone.

“Quick,” he said, cutting of the usual exchanges of hellos over phone lines. “Tell me what kind of food you like on your period.”

“Uhhh...” Stiles could already hear curiosity bursting through the speakers.

“Don't ask questions, Kira. Just tell me.”

“Stiles, that is no way to ask a lady a question,” Scott's voice came through, obviously on speaker with Kira.

He sighed, not wanting Scott to make fun. It was avoided when Stiles heard a long sigh and light tongue clicking--what Kira usually did when she thought deeply.

“Chocolate,” she said definitively.

“Chocolate?” Stiles said, almost in disbelief. “Alright, anything specific?”

“For me?” she asked. “Or for Lydia?”

“For Lydia.”

“Oh, that's easy. Chocolate M&M's and Reese's peanut butter cups.”

“Ooh, and pretzels,” Scott inputted. “But not the twisted ones, she likes the stick ones.”

“And if you're going for even more, she loves those Oreo milkshakes from the corner store on West Avenue.” Stiles nodded his head along as Kira spoke.

“Okay, got it. M&M's, peanut butter cups, pretzels, milkshake. Thanks, Kira,” he said gratefully as he reached for his pocketed keys.

The couple on the other end said goodbye but before Stiles hung up, he heard them speaking as though they hadn't realized they were still on.

“Why don't _you_ ever buy _me_ stuff on my period?” Kira asked on a tone that sounded a little accusatory and made Stiles wonder what Scott's answer would be.

“I buy you those coconut chocolate things you think are so great,” Scott countered, obviously as unaware as Kira to the phone still being connected. “Besides,” he said, his tone changing to a little seductive, scaring Stiles a bit. “I thought I make up for it with that thing I do with my--”

“Woah!” Stiles said loudly, speaking to the phone he then kept a couple feet in front of him. “Yep, you didn't hang up. I will now. I heard nothing.” He shuddered lightly, not even wanting to imagine how that sentence ended. He put his phone in his pocket, and shouted up the stairs. “I have to go out. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, tops, okay?”

“Okay!” he heard Lydia shout back.

Stiles drove around and got the things his friends suggested, stopping a couple extra moments on the pretzels. He didn't understand why Lydia favoured the sticks rather than the twisted ones, but he decided to trust Scott and grab what he said to.

He got back to his girlfriend's house, parking the powder blue jeep in her driveway. He carried the bag of goodies, the ever-so-cliché picnic basket, and the milkshake to the house with a bit of struggle. Luckily, he found the door still unlocked and he shouted his return up the stairs.

“Be right there,” Lydia shouted back.

Stiles moved the living room table and set up the dishes--grabbing three bowls for the pretzels, and candies to separate, a couple plates for the lasagna and bruschetta he had Melissa help him make, and a couple glasses for the apple juice he brought.

Stiles may not have known about Lydia's pretzel preference, but he knew about her almost childish love for apple juice.

She came down the stairs in her sweatpants with hair down and her face void of make-up as he poured the last glass of juice, her smile growing larger at the sight of everything.

“Stiles, you didn't have to do all--are those pretzels?” she interrupted herself, quickly pointing at the bowl by his left knee. He offered it out to her, nodding. “You got the sticks,” she sang happily as she got down to her knees. “You are the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

He shrugged, mumbling, “I try.” The two ate some of the food--after Stiles remembered to microwave the lasagna--and they simply enjoyed each other's company, and talking about things that normal seniors do; not about monsters and death.

“I really like this,” she said, intertwining fingers with Stiles as they sat together on her couch. Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach, wincing in pain, but saying she was okay.

Not believing her, Stiles got up and went to her bathroom for some ibuprofen. He went back to her, and handed her the pills and her glass of juice.

Once she took them, Stiles laid down on the couch and offered to have Lydia lay beside him. They faced each other on their sides, his stomach pressed against hers, radiating heat to comfort her. He had his arms wrapped around her, and her head was nuzzled in his neck.

They stayed like that for a while until it got dark and Lydia fell asleep. He smiled down at her, lifting himself up not to wake her. Stiles cleaned the dishes quickly and quietly, putting everything back in the wicker picnic basket. Then he put his arms under Lydia, and gently lifted her bridal style. She stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his neck.

He entered her room, and put her on the bed, wrapping her up in the blankets. Stiles was about to leave her and sit in the big comfy chair in the corner of her room when Lydia reached out her hand for his.

“Stay,” she mumbled.

He sighed with a smile, and climbed in behind her, putting an arm on her waist to pull her closer. She lazily put her hand on his, and Stiles could only think of how lucky he was to have his arms around this girl. The girl he loved, and always would.


End file.
